


Grandstand: Two Against the World

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakuhida - Freeform, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Painko, PeinKo, SasoDei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: "Trustworthy people are the one's you have to watch out for. Anyone that can get you to trust them by definition are untrustworthy," Kisame grinned. "Getting someone to trust you, now that's the biggest con of all."Yaoi: KisaIta! AU. Rewritten!In college Itachi meets a man named Kisame, but soon finds he's not who he says he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Tap. Tap. Scribble. Scribble. Write! Write! Write. 

Tap. Tap. Scribble. Scribble. Write! Write! Write. 

Tap. Tap. Scribble. Scribble. Write! Write! Write. 

Itachi paper was right in front of him, but it might as well have been miles away. All he had to do was fill in the paper, but his mind was filled with sounds of other students pencil scratching against the desk. He looked a bit harder at his paper, concentrating, as if that would make his test clearer. The noise still was loud and it was an uneven rhythm full of taps and scribbles. 

“You’re a Fuckin idiot…” Itachi could hear someone murmur. He knew they were talking about him. They had to be? 

He turned around to greet that person with an aggressive snarl, but was only greeted with a confused glance. Itachi bit his twitching lip as he turned around his hand dragging against the the metal desk in front of him. He yank his hand quickly off the ice boxed metal. 

Concentrate. 

“Fuckin’ idiot.” Itachi turned around. He looked to the left; hefty kid sneaking a carrot into his trap. Then to the right; a girl who was peaking at the girl’s paper next to her. He turned around to see the same boy who still had the same confused look on his face. 

Concentrate. 

Itachi turned back to the front and took a deep breath. It’s all in your head Itachi. Finish your test. You can do it. 

Tap. Tap. Scribble. Scribble. Write! Write! Write. 

Itachi looked back down at his paper, which was now empty. There wasn’t a single scribble or word on his page. The questions were even gone. Itachi could’ve took the pencil and stabbed both of his eyes out, shit. 

Tap. Tap. Scribble. Scribble. Write! Write! Write. 

“Time's up.” The professor said. 

Itachi looked at his professor who had a knowing smirk on his face, like a villain who played him like a fiddle. Itachi tapped his foot nervously. This was happening. He was going to fail this test. 

“What’s the matter, Mr. Uchiha?” The professor cackled. “Did you not study? You haven’t written a single word. 

BUZZ!!!!

Itachi sprung up from his dream in a hot sweat. He looked over at the clock. 7:00 AM, it read in bold red print. Unexcited, he rushed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He had a test today in anatomy and he had stayed up most of the night studying for it. He rinsed the salty sweat off his skin with the hot steaming water of the shower. 

There was nothing like a good shower, it gave him a lot of time to think. During his day he never got much time alone. There were classes where he was surrounded by other people, Hidan who talked too much, and Sasuke who always criticize every move he made. 

In the shower Itachi could dance, not that he would. He could sing if he had time to learn the words to an actual song. So what did he do in the shower? He just spent his time in deep thought about life and worked out problems in his head. Today's problem was the anatomy test so during the course of lathering, washing, scrubbing, and rinsing, he refreshed his mind on different concepts. 

You can do it. 

Itachi turned the water off as the shower water started to turn warm and eventually cold. He went to the mirror and began to untangle his long stringy hair, which was always a hassle unlike his brother, Sasuke, who’s hair was better in that sense. 

“Hey Itachi. Hurry up, we’re going to be late again.” Sasuke knocked on the door with a loud bang, causing Itachi to drop the comb into the sink. Itachi grunted and slightly rolled his eyes as he walked out the bathroom to let his little brother in. 

“Be Patient. We’ve never been late before” Itachi explained as he walked down the hall, his hair still dripping onto the brown carpet. 

“You take forever in the bathroom?” Sasuke groaned. “God, like what do you do in there?” 

“I shower.” Itachi kept walking, never turning around to look at his brother. “What’s the matter with you?” 

“You promised we could get breakfast this morning, and we might not be able to because you take long showers.” Sasuke grunted under his breath as he sulked off to his room, arms crossed. 

“You don’t even have any clothes on?” Itachi pointed out his brother’s attire, a pair of basketball shorts and a white T. 

“It only takes me two minutes to slip my clothes on.” Sasuke slammed his door shut, getting an eye roll from his brother. Sasuke always had to be upset. He couldn’t possibly be Sasuke if he wasn’t upset about everything. 

Itachi went into his room and looked through his closet, which was filled with button up shirts and pants that looked they had been to the dry cleaners. Each item perfectly placed like they were on display in a department store. 

He decided on a black pair of pants and a dark blue button up shirt. He pulled up his ironing board and ironed his clothes, careful to get all the wrinkles out (not that there were any). Itachi always learned when he was younger that appearances were everything, which his mother constantly stressed. ‘You only get one chance at a first impression; you should always make it count.’ She said. 

She also stressed that beauty was a facade, just something to hide who you really were. ‘As long as you smile and looks the part.’ 

Itachi put on his clothes and followed with a button up shirt. When he finished he looked in the mirror and realized the buttons didn’t line up. He grunted and redid his shirt.

KNOCK!!!! 

“C’mon Itachi. I’m hungry.” Sasuke shouted through the door. “I’ve been waiting for ten minutes. Are you in there ironing your perfectly pressed clothes?” 

Itachi flung the door open. “God Sasuke, I’m grabbing my backpack,” Itachi snatched his bag off the floor. “Do you not have any patience?” 

“I do and you’re not wearing any shoes or socks.” Sasuke walked off. 

Itachi had forgotten all about breakfast, which he told Sasuke they’d go to before class. Usually they’d get to the college with enough time to get to class and that was it. He quickly grabbed his jacket out of the closet, and slipped it on. After that he met Sasuke in the kitchen. 

Sasuke was sitting at the table draped in a black sweater and janes as he filled with his shoe black shoe laces. 

“Ready?” Itachi asked his brother. 

“Yeah. I see you got your socks?” Sasuke joked with a slight smirk on his pale face. 

Itachi didn’t utter a comment and just walked out the door. “Shit.” Itachi groaned as he ran into his neighbor Hidan, the buildings unhinged crazy man, who also happened to be Itachi’s friend.

“What up bitches!” Hidan insanely shouted so everyone of the floor could hear him. “I’m feelin’ fuckin’ awesome today and you wanna know why?” 

“You finally work up on time?” Itachi began to walk and Hidan and Sasuke followed like they were playing follow the leader. 

“Nah.” Hidan cheesed. “I was like two steps away from getting fucked last night. Like Shinku was all up on me.”

“You mean Mr. Yuhi from out Psych class?” Itachi was disgusted. How domestic, Hidan having sex with their professor. 

“I mean he was all up in my head, telling me that good psych shit.” Hidan said. “Like he had me on his desk and like we knocked some of that shit off. God it was the hottest ten minutes of my life. Like we were this close, like he almost put the tip of it in and then knock, knock, knock. Here comes his daughter. Like fuck…daughters ruin everything.” 

“Oh so Kurenai caught you guys?” Sasuke asked. 

“Nah Shinku and me got ourselves together in like two minutes, but if that fucker put his cock inside me, I would've turned him into a new man. Shit. Mrs. Yuhi would’ve been lonely as fuck. He would’ve been chasing my ass with flowers, and I would get an A in psych.” Hidan declared. “But the fucker said he won’t adjust my grade just because we almost fucked?” 

“You seen him afterwards?” Sasuke asked. 

“Hell yeah. I called him.” Hidan said.

“Can you not talk to Sasuke about this?” Itachi asked. 

“Oh please Itachi. Sasuke’s probably getting down on the low.” Hidan said. “Besides there nothing the matter with getting fucked. It builds character. Go out and get you a good dicking. Preferably a senior because those fuckers got experience and know how to give it to you good.” 

“No.” Itachi said. “Don’t listen to Hidan. He’s stupid.” Itachi hoped his brother wouldn’t entertain something Hidan would say. “Besides...why would you listen to someone who’s intent is to sleep with a married man?” 

“Oh he’s a widow.” Hidan said. 

“Then why did you say she would’ve been lonely?” 

“Because he visits the grave everyday.” Hidan shrugged. “I never understood that shit. My parents used to do that when my dad’s mom died, but I thought that was crazy. People die all the time, the important thing is to let that shit go.” 

“You never know until you’ve lost-” 

“Shit it took the thrill down a bit.” Hidan interrupted Itachi. “You know that she’s dead and shit.” 

“Poor thing. Didn’t get to break up a happy home.” Itachi replied. Even though Itachi called Hidan his friend, he still found his morals questionable. Some of things that he said or did weren’t the anything Itachi would do himself. 

“Well I bet that bitch will be haunting me for fuckin’ her husband like he was going out of style.” Hidan laughed. “She’d turn over in her grave if she knew the things he whispered in my-” 

“Okay I’m sure she doesn’t care about you having sex with her closeted husband.” Of course Hidan figured he was the shit. He had the “I can do whatever I want with no consequences, because I’m fuckin Hidan and I’m awesome,” mindset and Itachi knew that it was pointless in trying to reason with him in that mindset. 

“You won’t be saying that after I have sex with the psych professor. Then I’ll move on and fuck the dean and have like free tuition.” Hidan said. 

“So like your ass will get you a scholarship?” Sasuke blurted. 

“Yep my hot ass with get me a scholarship and all that’s wonderful in the world.” Hidan said. “You should fuck your professor Sasuke. I suggest that everyone try and get fucked by one of their professor at least one time.” 

“Sasuke, no.” Itachi said. 

“Oh please he’s not five and he’s not a dog.” Hidan shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with a good dicking.” 

“My brother is not a whore.” 

“Oh please he might’ve been had sex without you knowing.” Hidan blurted. “I know if I were him and the way I see people look at him, I’d have fucked the entire university by now.” 

“I’m sure you would’ve enjoyed every second of it too.” Itachi said as he waved for a taxi. 

The all scrambled into the taxi, which reeked of coffee and stale pizza. Sasuke was texting someone on his phone, while Hidan was going on and on about how he was going to pass his test today. Itachi, on the other hand, found himself working through anatomy in his head. He had to pass this test. anatomy wasn’t an easy topic.

“So what are you doing today?” Itachi was pulled from his thoughts by Hidan’s endless talking. “Nevermind. I know you’re not doing anything. You might be fingering yourself to that new calculator you bought.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Itachi didn’t find Hidan’s comment about that Calulator a bit funny, but the cab driver chuckled at Hidan’s comment (which only encourage Hidan’s vulgarity), while Sasuke was focused deeply on a conversation he was having on his cell phone. 

“There’s this party and I need you to go with me.” Hidan said. “Maybe we could like show up and be like ‘We came to party bitches.’” 

“What are you talking about?” Itachi was thinking about his test. 

“I mean like I be sexy as hell, like a caterpillar that just blossomed into a butterfly. Like I be that sexy Itachi. I know you hate that you can’t be this sexy, but you have to admit I’m sexy.” 

“Hidan I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Itachi was half listening he was more concerned with who his brother was texting. He hadn’t even looked up from his phone the entire cab ride. 

“Me either.” Hidan shrugged as he stared out the cab window. 

Itachi eyes trailed to Sasuke and curiosity got the best of him. Who was he talking to? He had been texting someone for a while, and just the other day he heard him talking on the phone with someone. 

“Hey Sasuke. Who are you talking to?” Itachi asked. 

“No one important.” Sasuke said. 

“Fuck-buddy.” Hidan interupted. 

“No. I don’t have a fuck buddy. Everyone can’t be as loose as you.” Sasuke said. 

“I haven’t had intercourse in a year.” Hidan said. “I’ve been cleansing myself and trying not become a damned heathen, like yourself.”

“Cleansing yourself by having sex with a widow, who’s your professor?” Itachi asked. 

“Hey there’s nothing the matter with doing everything that’s possible to ace a class.” He said. 

“Where are your morals?” 

“Only Jashin can judge me and only Jashin can tell me who to fuck and who not to fuck.” Hidan said. “And unless you’re paying for my life or at least giving me blowjobs you can’t tell me a damn thing about morals. Besides you’re the one who doesn’t have any morals.” 

“How so?” Itachi asked. 

“I don’t know, but when I’ll think of something, I’ll let you know.” He moved on to a different subject. “Anyways you’re coming to that party with me after school. It starts at ten, but we won’t go till about eleven thirty.” 

“Why so late?” 

“Anyone who goes out at ten o’clock is a cocksucker.” 

“So shouldn't you be out at ten?” Sasuke asked. 

“Touché.” Hidan said. “Touché” 

“Do you even know what that means?” Itachi asked.

“Nah, do we even know what anything means?” Hidan shrugged. 

“Oh you’re such a renaissance man.” Itachi retorted as he looked past Hidan and out the window. Itachi hated the city sometimes. It was a bagged up drain and it could take at least ten to fifteen minutes to get from one end of the block to the next one, and forget switching lanes. 

“I know I have many talents.” Hidan was looking down at his phone. He’d obviously typed “Renaissance Man” into the search engine. He wasn’t very impressive at all. 

Itachi ignored Hidan and focused on his test. He needed to remember all the bones in the human body. There was nothing harder than having to remember that the fibula, femur, tibia, patella, phalanges. 

Okay so the Radius and Ulna are connected to the humours, which then connects to the shoulder, but what is the shoulder called? Ummm...

“We’re here.” Itachi jumped at Hidan’s vulgar display. “Wake the fuck up! Get the fuck out!” 

Itachi got out of the car and they went into the diner, which was filled with other patrons talking and smiling. It was hard to make out what the hostess was saying as she took them to a booth in the back of restaurant. Itachi could barely remember what the bones in his fingers were called. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sasuke asked as they took a seat at the table. “Are you distracted or something?” 

“No.” He spoke to his little brother calmly. “I’m just thinking about my test is all.” 

“Why don’t you make up a song like Hannah Montana? Worked out well for that bitch.” Hidan nonchalantly said. How could cursing come so easy to someone? Did he ever stop to think maybe he could make make a point without using words like bitch, fuck, and ass. 

“That’s a TV show.” Itachi said. “Real life isn’t a TV show.” 

“Life imitates art.” Hidan replied, mocking Itachi’s tone in a higher pitch. 

“So do you guys want pancakes or waffles?” Sasuke asked. “I think I might get the omelet with a side of hashbrowns.” 

“Not sure. Everything looks good.” Phalanges. They’re called phalanges. 

“I know. I’m not sure whether to get the steak or the chicken alfredo?” Hidan commented. 

“Hidan,” Sasuke frowned. “This is breakfast time, you can only get breakfast. “ 

“Why?” Hidan might as well been talking through a bullhorn. 

“Can you be quiet.” Itachi stated as he went back to focusing on the bones in the human body. There were endless ones, one’s he’d never heard of in high school anatomy. It was like anatomy had taken the bones and broken them down into smaller bones. 

Within moments a waitress came with a smile to take their orders. Hidan tried to get dinner, which failed, and settled for a waffle, bacon, and some eggs. Sasuke got the omelette, hash browns, and an orange juice. Itachi on the other hand didn’t even look at the menu, his mind still focused on the bones. 

“Ummm...I’ll just take two pancakes.” Itachi said. “And a side of bacon, with a glass of grape juice.” 

“Cool. Alright. I’ll be back.” She walked away with a smile on her face. 

Itachi went back to thinking about his bones. 

“Hey I wonder who’s going to pay my bill I just realized I left my wallet at the house.” Sasuke frowned, while Itachi didn’t say a word. “You guys love me right. I’ll even throw in a free blowjob anytime you don’t feel like using your hand.” 

“I don’t know where your mouth has been.” Sasuke grimaced. 

“Touché.” Hidan said. “Touché.” 

(BREAK) 

“God that was the hardest test we had. God and I stayed up studying all night.” A guy in the class sighed as he walked out of class. If they could vote, Itachi was pretty sure the entire class would agree. 

He could only hope that he scored at least a B on this test, any grade lower than an A would already be unacceptable though. 

Itachi’s parents never really pushed him when he was younger, because they were too caught up in their own lives. So Itachi always felt the need to push harder so they would pay attention and see what a good job their son was doing. Besides he was the valedictorian and he wanted to be number one in this class.

Itachi sighed as he walked out of class, his head a little lower and his eyes playing peek-a-boo as the word faded in and out of darkness as his eyes opened and closed like shutters. 

Itachi headed to the place where he and Hidan met when they had their two hour break between classes. It was at the cafe in the main building, and they got coffee and Hidan would talk about stuff, while Itachi would pull his laptop out work on his paper for writing class. 

Because they were allowed to leave class early, Itachi made it to their usual meeting place about thirty minutes early. 

“Your hair looks like a stringy mess.” Hidan had a sly grin on his face as he took a seat across from Itachi. “What did you do wet it during class?” 

“No.” Itachi groaned. 

“How was your little test?” Hidan asked. “Did you finally pass it, or did you flunk, or were you oh so close to passing but you were one point away. 

Itachi sighed. “None of the above. I don’t know how it went. It was difficult.”

“Oh please it’s always hard but then you turn around and get an A.” Hidan sneered. 

That was true, but that didn’t mean this time would be like every other time. 

“You still gotta go to that party with me!” Hidan exclaimed. He was smiling just thinking about the booze filled room filled with hot sweaty young adults jumping and humping all up on each other. Of course there was dancing and sex too. 

Hidan loved to play a game called Who’s Fuckin’ Tonight. He would point out two strangers and say they’re going off to fuck and if they happen to have sex at the party, he’d bust in on them to make them scream. 

Hidan typically liked to get wasted and probably only wanted Itachi to be there to take care of him after he couldn’t walk home. Many nights Hidan took what he called “ugly ducklings,” which were people Hidan would never look at twice if he were sober. 

“Nah I think I’ll just stay at home today.” Itachi changed one his there’s to their. 

“Boring.” Hidan lunged back in his chair. “I don’t see how we’re friends. You don’t do anything fun. Do you play with yourself?” 

Itachi gave Hidan an annoyed look, which was the signature too-far-Hidan look. 

“I’m just sayin’” Hidan shrugged. “Playing with yourself is human, normal. You should do it more often.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh Itachi you want to take control.” 

“I’m not doing this with you.” 

“You want me to bend over next.” 

“Hidan-” 

“Itachi.” Hidan moaned his name. 

Itachi sighed. “Did you know they’re building a new cafeteria in the other building?” 

“Really? You don’t say.” Hidan mocked Itachi. “They’re building a new fuckin’ caferteria? Oh will they serve ass on a platter and cock on the side?” 

“You’re so ignorant,” Itachi said. “and unintelligent.” 

“Fuck me is the ass.” Hidan said. 

“I’m sure you have plenty of ugly ducklings to do that for ya.” 

“Hey.” 

(BREAK) 

Itachi arrived in the house a little later than planned. He had went to a seminar at school. They had some entrepreneur speaking about the importance of small businesses and giving advice for those who wanted to start a company. Itachi really didn’t know if he had an interest in the company or not. It was more so, it sounded like fun so he went along with it.

“Sasuke.” Itachi called out to his brother, but got no answer. Did he go out for something. There was no note or a text. Itachi pulled out his phone and sent his brother a text. Where are you? He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the lemonade and poured himself a glass. 

Sasuke was probably out getting dinner with friends or walking the streets with his friends. Itachi tried not be worried, because last time this happened Sasuke was angry at him for panicking. Who could blame Itachi for being so upset? Sasuke was basically his only family. His parents were never home and if something were to happen to Sasuke Itachi didn’t know what he’d do. 

“Hey.” 

Itachi dropped his glass to the floor and it shattered. “What the hell?” 

“What up Itachi?” Hidan smiled. 

“That’s not funny, Hidan.” Itachi stated. Hidan was laughing aloud like a hyena while Itachi went to retrieve a broom to clear the broken glass off the kitchen floor. Great, now they couldn't walk barefoot in the kitchen for a while. 

“Sorry,” Hidan said, “but I couldn’t resist. I was so bored here without you. Sasuke said you went to some seminar and I was talking to him. He’s more boring than you. He always has this scowl on his face and he was texting the entire time I was talking to him. Fuck. I hate that shit. Look at me when I talk to you.” 

“Where did Sasuke go?” Itachi asked. 

“Oh that party that you and I were supposed to go to.” Hidan shrugged. “He said his friends were going and he was going to tag along. He told me to tell you, ‘not to worry he’s not a kid anymore.’” 

“You let him go?” What the hell was wrong with him?

“What was I supposed to do fuckin’ knock him over the head with a baseball bat.” Hidan said. 

“Well if there was one in reach.” 

“Well what are you going to do?” Hidan asked. “You’re going to go pick him up from the party like his mom in a van?” 

“No.” Itachi said. “I hate driving in the city. The traffic’s terrible.” 

“Well....we should wait till he comes back.” Hidan said. “Or we should go to the party and collect your brother.” 

“Okay let’s go to the party.” Itachi said. 

“Seriously?” Hidan eyes sparkled. He finally got Itachi to go a party. “YASSSSS FUCK! YEAH.”

“It’s not to have fun, so I don’t know why you’re so happy. We’re going to get my brother and return. Itachi emptied the glass in the garbage. “C’mon let’s go.”

“Oh no you can’t wear that.” Hidan pointed to Itachi’s button up shirt and pants. 

“Then what am I going to wear? We’re just going to pick Sasuke up.” 

“You look like a fuckin’ business man. No one wants you coming to a party looking like someone’s father.” Hidan groaned. “I have something for ya.” 

“You think I dress like someone’s father?” 

“A sexy father. A father that I’d fuck the shit out of.” Hidan grabbed Itachi’s hand and led him to his house. 

(BREAK) 

“Hidan I feel so uncomfortable. People are staring.” Itachi walked down the street with ripped black jeans that were so tight they were like a second skin. He had on a black T-shirt which wasn’t that tight, but it was distressed and ripped. 

“Embrace it. Wink at ‘em.” Hidan cackled. 

“No.” Itachi said. “I’m not going to wink at them.” Itachi could see how Hidan felt, no wonder he was so sluty. When the world is trying to fuck you, how can you say no. 

“Then don’t pay them attention.” 

“It’s hard to when everyone is looking like they want to sleep with you.” Itachi could see men and women alike looking at him with bedroom eyes and light smiles. He got a couple of winks here and there. His cheeks turned fiery red when someone blew a kiss at him. Itachi gets hit on sometimes, but it’s usually by someone older, but now younger people were looking at him like he was the last slice of pizza at a pizza party. 

They caught the subway, which Hidan insisted wasn’t as bad as people say. It was an interesting experience. It was dirty and it didn't have most flattering smell. It wasn’t all that crowded either, but Itachi thought that had more to do with the fact it was almost ten at night. 

On the ride over Itachi got small smiles and winks from strangers, not that Itachi cared. He tried his best to ignore the people who were staring, and Hidan made it easier when he went on a rant about the cupcakes he had at this place on eighth ave. 

“They were really moist and the icing...god I never licked on my fingers, but I did then. I mean even when I had chicken I didn’t lick my fingers, but I wanted to taste every piece of icing.” Hidan explained. 

“Really?” Itachi said unconvinced. 

“Yep.” Hidan sighed. “That guy in the corners been really looking at us forever.” Hidan lightly chuckled. “Watch this.” Before Itachi knew it, Hidan had put both fingers in his mouth and whistled. “Hey buddy what the fuck are ya looking at? We’re not prostitutes, we’re not for sale.”

Itachi looked around to everyone who was snickering and advertising there eyes in fear of Hidan. 

“See you gotta handle these bastards.” 

Itachi and Hidan got off the subway and Hidan explained the party was a few blocks away. 

When they got to the building the party was Itachi could’ve ripped his ears off. The music was so loud that Itachi would hate to live next to this place. Also the party was in someone run down building. Hidan explained that the people renovated it and people have parties here and shit. 

“I can smell the drugs from out here.” Itachi groaned. 

“Smells like home.” Hidan ran towards the door and Itachi shuffled behind him trying to keep up. They ran into the building, which reeked of sweat and garbage. There was a hint of weed in the air, which was the best smelling thing in the room (and that was saying a lot). 

“Do you see Sasuke?” Itachi asked his friend, who was busy trying to party. 

“No.” Hidan said. “I can’t even see my own hands let alone Sasuke. Relax, we’ll find him. We should have fun and dance with the people in here.” 

“It’s so hot in here.” It smelt of musk and plus everyone Itachi rubbed against was more sweaty than the next. 

“Well you wouldn’t think about the heat if you danced.” Hidan said. “C’mon.” Hidan grabbed Itachi’s hand and grabbed him through a lot of damp people to a cooler. He pulled out a beer and handed to Itachi. 

“Want a shot?” One guy asked by the cooler. 

“Fuck yeah.” Hidan shouted over the loud music. 

“Okay.” Hidan tilted his head back and the guy began pouring vodka down Hidan’s throat. Itachi was amazed that Hidan didn’t choke as Itachi was sure the guy poured over five ounces of liquor down Hidan’s throat. “Shit that was good.” 

“Ehhh…” Itachi made a concerned face. “Do you know what he put in that? He could’ve put all types of stuff in it.” 

“Other people were doing it.” Hidan pointed and some other guy was getting the liquor poured in his mouth. “Just enjoy yourself and I’ve done this a thousand times. There’s no harm to it. I feel a little dizzy but after that I’m fine. Quit bitching.” 

Itachi went in circles looking for Sasuke for what seemed like thirty minutes, before Hidan began to wobble. 

“I think there’s som-ping ta matta.” Hidan said like half his mouth had been paralyzed. He slurred his words. He was obviously a little drunk. He had two beers and at least a cup (more or less) of vodka. 

“Hidan you’re fuckin’ drunk.” Itachi pointed out. 

“Drunk...I didn’t think that much, de I.” Hidan’s eyes were slightly dazed and looked heavy in his head. 

“I’m going to go look around for Sasuke, just sit in this chair until I come back.” Hidan sighed and took a seat in the chair, but it fell apart. 

“Fuck.” Hidan hissed as he crashed into the floor. 

Itachi laughed on the inside, but on the outside he showed concern and helped his friend up. “Just lean against the wall.” 

“That fuckin chair...Itachi did you see that? I fuckin’ fell. I’m going to sue the shit out of the people who put that there...fuck.” 

“I’ll be back.” Itachi wondered around for another forty minutes looking everywhere even in the bathroom that smelt like piss and sex with a hint of shit. Someone thought it was appropriate to throw up on the ground and another person pissed all over the toilet seat and Itachi didn’t want to discuss the shit on the ground. They really thought they were cute. 

He grew tired after a while and thought maybe Sasuke probably went home, but he couldn’t stop looking. What if Sasuke was out on the floor drugged up or drunk? Sasuke? 

Itachi worked his way over to Hidan, who was on the floor. He looked dazed and Itachi was sure Sasuke wasn’t here. He looked everywhere. Sasuke had to had left. 

“C’mon Hidan. We’re going to go.” Itachi put his hand out to get Hidan. “I don’t think Sasuke’s here.” 

“Itachi…” Hidan sounded like he was pleading. “Help me. I shouldn’t have drunk that vodka...I think I threw up on the ground over there.” 

“It’s not ours it’s okay. Just don’t breathe on me.” 

“Alright I won’t.” Hidan got up and they headed towards the door. They got outside and Itachi was determined to make it to the subway because it seemed like it was going to rain. “Don’t talk about me Itachi. I’m sorry...don’t be upset.”

“I won’t.” The air was thick with mist and Itachi was being slowed down by Hidan and his body. 

“Itachi we’re going to have to walk. The subway isn’t open now.” Hidan whispered. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“We might-could catch a taxi?” Hidan said. 

“I don’t have any money.” Itachi groaned. 

“Me either.” Hidan sighed. 

Itachi sighed. He had forgotten everything in his other pants that he changed out of at Hidan’s. 

“You should keep that outfit it makes you look hot.” Hidan said. 

“Shut up.” Itachi groaned as he and drunken Hidan traveled through the city. Most of everything was closed and Itachi was trying to rush to get home. According to his phone it was going to take them at least thirty minutes by foot to get here. Itachi hoped the rain stayed up till then.

“Itachi I need to tell you something.” Itachi turned to Hidan with a question mark on his face. “I did something bad.” 

“What?” Itachi asked. What did he do? Blow someone in the bathroom?

“I...lied. Sasuke was never at this party...I only told you that so you’d go to the party with me.” Hidan said. 

“Why would you do that?” Itachi asked. “I feel so dirty going to that party..Why would...you made me worry about Sasuke all night. I thought he could’ve seriously hurt himself; I might have hurt myself. You knew I would rush out of the house if I thought Sasuke was in trouble. You lied to me.” 

“I’m sorry...I just wanted a friend.” Hidan said. 

“Well you can get home by yourself.” Itachi stormed off, as Hidan called after him in a drunken panic. 

Itachi didn't look back. What Hidan pulled was unacceptable. He would never do something like that to anyone. Sasuke could’ve been in real trouble. He should’ve known his brother would never attend a rave. He was so stupid for believing Hidna of all people. This was the guy who used to lie to his mother about brushing his teeth. 

A drop of water grazed the top of Itachi’s head and Itachi didn’t care at the moment until a second later when the clouds began to sprinkle water onto him. Itachi cursed Hidan for these tight ripped clothes. He would surely catch a cold or pneumonia out here. The rain was light, but Itachi darted to take cover at an old store a couple feet away. He was almost there as he trembled in the coad. He decided to Jaywalk across one of the streets, it wasn’t busy, it was more like an alley way. 

What he didn’t expect was for a car to be driving and it tapped the side of Itachi’s leg. The car stopped and Itachi was blinded by the headlights. The person in the car didn’t have them on before. 

“I’m sorry.” A man said as he stepped out of the car. “I forgot to turn my lights on. I was just in a rush to get out of here.” The was tall and built like a basketball player, and Itachi wondered how he fit in a 1961 Jaguar. He had a smirk, almost a friendly grin on his face. He was holding an umbrella and he put it over Itachi, who stood like a deer in headlights in the rain, literally.

“It’s my fault.” Itachi sighed. “I should've been more diligent.” 

“No my bad.” He had smooth skin with a lovely head of dark blue hair. He had on a pair of trouser and a suit jacket that hugged his frame in a desirable manner. The top of his face was hidden under the umbrella he was holding and a small grin tugged on his lips. 

He walked over and put the umbrella over Itachi’s head. His body was so close Itachi could feel the heat coming off his chest and his breath picked up, and he hoped the man couldn't hear him breathing. “God...I feel so horrible. You didn’t have to stop and put an umbrella over my head...I was just heading home.” 

“Do you need a ride?” The man asked. 

“I don’t even know your name.” Itachi stated with a coy-shy smile. 

“Kisame.” He said. 

“Oh I’m Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.” The raven haired boy blushed when Kisame touched his cheek. 

“You had a bit of water running down your face. I thought maybe you were crying, but…” 

“No..my hair is useless.” 

“I think your hair is phenomenal. There’s nothing like a full head of hair.” The pale lighting covered Itachi’s light blush and he bit on his bottom lip nervously.“I think you should be more confident about your hair. I would love to have hair like this. But between me and you I wouldn't look good with hair like that.” 

“Don’t patronize me like I’m a child.” Itachi said. 

“No I don’t mean to patronize you.” Kisame said. “Only to give you a ride. I hit you, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Are you trying to kidnap me?” Itachi asked. 

“Well if you think so I’ll give you the keys and you can kidnap me.” Kisame voice was suave and Itachi was sure he could do voice overs with a voice like that. It was so slick, he had to be a salesman of some sort. 

“Nahhh..I think I can walk.” Itachi said. 

“Well I’ll walk with you and make sure you get home safely.” Kisame proposed. 

“In the rain?” 

“Whatever it takes Mr. Uchiha.” Kisame made Itachi relax in his skin a little bit. He wasn’t jumping and he didn’t treat him like he was an idiot and he was naive and clueless about the world, like his parents did. 

“I can’t take you up on that offer and I don’t think it would be appropriate if…” 

“Itachi there you are! You fuckin’ left me.” Itachi rolled his eyes as he looked over and saw Hidan on the sidewalk yelling at him. “Oh fuck that man got an umbrella.” 

“Who is that?” Kisame asked. 

“A very special person…” Itachi sighed. 

(BREAK) 

Tell me what you thought! 

So there you are finally a rewrite of the original and this one should be better than my odd characterization of Itachi the first time and my characterization of Kisame...XD. Only thing that’s the same is Sasuke and Hidan XD who are amazing like always. Anyways I hope you enjoy the newer version. 

And fun fact that Ch. 1 and 2 were supposed to be one chapter XD but I was like oh no!!!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

If Itachi’s mother knew what he was doing right now, she’d probably slap him. Taking rides from strangers is a no, no.  Still he actually thought the man in question, Kisame, was a stand up guy. He was funny, good looking, charming,and currently it was pouring.

“What do you do for a living?” Kisame asked Itachi. 

“I’m a student currently in college.” The college student replied. 

“College. That sounds like fun. Really man. I remember having such great times in college from parting to the drinking games. My favorite part though was studying. I was a business major, with a concentration in advertising and marketing.” The older gentleman offered a smile. “Now, I work as a business consultant for a number of companies.” 

Itachi perked interest. “Really? I’m a business major.” 

“Really? Now.” A small noise, akin to a chuckle escapes Kisame’s throat. “Well you and I have more in common than I expected. Wow. What do you wanna do?” 

“Probably what you’re doing right now, or either work in finance.” 

“I do that from time to time. Firing someone is the hardest thing, especially when they have kids.” Gloom covered the blue haired gentleman's face. “I had to do that two days ago at a company and man it was pretty rough, looking at them or if they see you outside of work, it can be a tough position to be in.” 

“Oh I meant the business consultant thing, not corporate downsizing.” 

“You seem to kind to do my job.” Kisame smiled. “It takes a special kind of person to do my job.”

“So secretly you’re a horrible person?” Itachi laughed and so did Kisame. 

“You don’t live on campus. That’s exciting.” Kisame turned the car after receiving a signal from the GPS. 

“We’ve always lived in town so I just decided to go to college in town. I didn’t want to leave my brother behind.” Itachi said. 

“Right.” Kisame “How old is your brother? Is that him knocked out in the backseat.” 

“No. God no way. And he’s eighteen, but he thinks he’s thirty.” Itachi stressed. “You know.” 

“Yeah. When I was that age, I just did whatever. Went wherever and didn’t have a care in the world. Being eighteen is like dancing on eggshells. It seems fun, but when you’re twenty two you realize you have to clean it all up.” 

“What an interesting way to put it. Do you have any siblings?” 

“No. I was blessed.” They both laughed. “I had cousins that were annoying that I lived with for one summer, they owned a beach house and I love the beach. You know, but they were brats. I stayed one summer and never went back for longer than a week again.” 

“I’ve been to a lake before. They’re great.” 

“You have?” His question earned a nod from the raven. “But you haven’t been a real beach on the ocean, with salt water. Oh they're just the best. I went to one in Polynesia. The most beautiful water you’d ever seen.” 

“I’d like to go one day.” 

“You should, and you’ll phone and tell me about it, right?” 

“Of course.” Itachi rolled his eyes, playfully. 

“Do you like Sushi?” Kisame asked. 

“Sometimes.” Itachi said. “Only if it’s from the place uptown. I can’t think of it. Mirage’s-” 

“Mirage’s Sea Shack.” Kisame chirped. “Man, they have the  _ best _ sushi in the world, well from where I’ve been.” 

“Have you traveled a lot?” Itachi asked. 

“Yes. Whenever I can I love to travel. It’s the most exciting thing a person can do. Explore different culture and live the dream before coming back home and integrating yourself back into society. Vacations are like a floating island.” 

“I think there’s a thrill in working.” 

“Yeah. If you do what you  _ love _ .” Kisame said. “Originally I wanted to be-  _ don’t laugh _ \- a professional surfer.” 

“Oh how exciting.” Itachi chuckled, looking the man over. He certainly did have the body to be a surfer. 

“It would’ve been  _ if  _ my mom would have let me gone through with it.” Kisame smiled. “What about you? What was your pipe dream.” 

“I’ve never had one.” Itachi said. “I’ve always been a reasonable person.” 

“Hey. We need more people like that in this world.” Kisame made a turn at the light. “Maybe I can take you surfing sometime and teach you some tricks, then convince you take it up professionally. That way I can live through you.” 

“Nah.” 

“C’mon. It might be cool you hanging ten and tanned. I hear there their adding it to the olympics.” Kisame said. 

“Well now your chance, if you get that surfboard out.” 

They pulled up to Itachi’s home and Itachi felt sad. He didn’t want this conversation to end. “Your friend is knocked out back there.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You need help getting him in?” Kisame asked. 

“No. If you could help me get him out the car though, that would be appreciated.” 

With a nod, Kisame turned the car off and helped Itachi retrieve a dazed and drunk Hidan from the back seat. 

“Fuck. It’s time to get up already...no. No. No. No.” Hidan grumbled. “I need the sleep. Who are you. You shark bait. You shark man, face, person, thing, or place. A noun. I fucking love nouns. I’m gonna call you Sharkman. Save me! Save me! Sharkman.” 

“Excuse him. He’s such a pain.” Itachi said.

“It’s alright. I’ve dealt and seen much worse.” 

Hidan puts his arm around Itachi’s shoulder and Itachi was about to being walking inside. “Alright. Goodbye Kisame. Thank you for the ride and you’ve been very hospitable.” 

“You’re welcome and uhh...I was wondering would you like to go to dinner sometime.” The gentleman's question created a feeling that started in Itachi’s pelvis and found it’s way to his cheeks.

“I uhhh...would  _ love _ to, but I have a lot to do at the moment. You know, I’m  _ busy _ around this time.” Itachi stated. 

“Alright.” Kisame approached him and handed him a card. “If you’re free give me a call. I always pick up.” He winked at him and walked off leaving Itachi with a drunk Hidan. Like a gentiment Kisame did not pull off until he saw Itachi go into his building. 

“You should’ve took that date.” Hidan mumbled. “I saw how you were looking him you whore.” 

“Your mother.” Itachi rolled his eyes. 

(BREAK) 

Itachi always hated taking care of drunk Hidan, but the best thing about it was that he went to sleep and didn’t talk much. He laid Hidan out on the couch and grabbed him a blanket. Hidan didn’t try to fight it, he just laid there and snuggled under the blanket. 

“Can I have a glass of water?” Hidan asked. 

Itachi wasn’t too keen on actually giving him a glass of water since he did take him to a party under false pretenses, but he couldn’t just refuse him in his state. So he walked over and got him a glass of water. 

“I’m never getting drunk again.” Hidan said through sips of water, he looked worn out. His eyes were gone and his hands were moving in slow motion. 

“Sure. You’ll be drunk again next week.”

“Itachi you don’t think I’ll be drunk again do you? I promise I’m going to stop so you’ll stop talking about me. So you’ll like me.” 

“I do like you...you’re just a special person and it takes a lot more energy to deal with you sometimes.” Itachi tried to explain to Hidan that best he could. Hidan was a cool guy when he was himself and not all about sex and partying.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t help it.” 

“I know you’re too beautiful Hidan.” 

“Yes. That guy in the car was hot. He asked you out, why didn’t you say yes?” Hidan asked. 

“Because I’m not a whore, Hidan.” 

“No one said you had to fuck him, but I would’ve fucked him Itachi. He was hot.” Hidan said. “Tall, chocolate, and handsome.”

“Maybe some other time.” Itachi thought on it for a minute. Personally he liked Kisame and the conversation they had, but he couldn’t see himself dating him. He was older, not that much older, but he didn’t have...he was perfect. 

“Are you afraid?” Itachi looked at Hidan. “I mean you should be afraid. Liking someone is scary at first, but after you confess it and give it a chance you might be able to make something out of it. Quit saying no and start saying yes. Think with your cock and let your mind go to rest.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Itachi looked down at his phone to see if Sasuke replied to any of his messages. 

“Itachi you’re so pretty in this light. Like a nymph. A sexual nymph.” 

“Thank you.” Itachi mumbled. “Take a rest. I’m going to go upstairs for a bit.” He got up and went up to see if Sasuke was in his room, sleeping. He hadn’t seen his brother in ages, and he needed to know if he was okay. He hadn’t answered any of his calls. 

He got to the top of the stairs and went to his door. He knocked a couple of times, before just busting in. 

Inside of Sasuke’s room was nothing. Everything was in perfect order, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Where on earth could he be? Itachi began to worry. He walked into his brother’s room hoping he could get some sort of idea of his whereabouts. He looked on the dresser, but all he found her little notes that reminded Sasuke to do homework or look over pages in his books. His nightstand hid no secrets, only a lotion bottle and a box of tissue. 

Itachi’s search led him to look under the bed, and there he found a shoebox full of naughty manga and a couple of dirty magazines. They were men’s only. Itachi took a look inside of them, curious. 

This one was christmas themed and men posed in various demoralizing positions, with christmas hats and christmas themed jock straps. Itachi shoved the magazine back into the shoe back and closed it. He decided to keep the shoe box full of porn and manga to himself. Sasuke didn’t need to know he was snooping through personal things. 

After looking through his closet, dresser, and anywhere else Itachi found nothing. Not a single clue, except that he didn’t have his bookbag, so he must have stopped at home sometime today. Where did he go? He could have a least texted his brother. 

Then as if on cue, Itachi heard the door open.

He sprinted downstairs to greet Sasuke. He looked Sasuke over.  _ No cuts, bruises. He looks alright.  _ “Where were you?” Itachi asked, concerned rather than upset. “I’ve been looking for you all night and I was worried that you know, you had gotten yourself into trouble or something.” 

“How so?” Sasuke looked bored and disinterested. Itachi thought it was a phase that he went through when he was thirteen, but now it seemed that it had become apart of his personality for better or worse. 

“Hidan told me that you went to this party earlier and I went out looking for you, but you weren’t at the party, because it turned out Hidan was lying. He had told me you went to the party because he wanted me to tag along with him and have fun, but I didn’t. He got drunk and we went home and you still weren’t here.” Itachi explained. “I’ve been through a lot.” He made sure to make Sasuke feel bad. “And I didn’t even know if you were alright.” He decided to leave out the part about Kisame, because Sasuke didn’t need to know that. 

“I’m fine. I went out with some friends to see a movie and then we hung over their house and it got late, but that was about it.” Sasuke groaned. “I’m sorry. My phone died and as it turns out my friends don’t have a Tenzo, phone. They all have Rinnegan’s so I didn’t have a charger. Next time I’ll call you off one of their phones.” 

“Why are you getting so angry? I’m only trying to look after you.” Itachi explained. His parents made sure to stress to Itachi that his brother safety was his responsibility and important when they went out of town. And usually they were gone for long periods of time, so Itachi was always in charge.  

“I don’t need you to look after me, Itachi. I’m an adult okay.” Sasuke said. 

“Eighteen years old is barely an adult.” Itachi stressed. 

“Don’t lecture me about what is and isn’t adulthood. In the eyes of the world, I’m an adult and I can do whatever I want.” Sasuke stormed off to his room. 

Itachi groaned as he heard his little brother’s door slam. He always hated it when his brother was mad at him for something, because it wore on Itachi for a long time. He didn’t want to be hard on him, but what was he to do?

He couldn’t allow Sasuke to do everything he wanted. Sure he wasn’t his parent, but he was his guardian since his parents weren’t home. He had to set some kind of rules for Sasuke to follow. 

“Am I too tough on him?” Itachi looked at Hidan, who laid on the couch with a look of bewilderment. “I know you heard everything.” 

“Yeah. I think you’re not that hard on him. All he had to do was call you. Kids are such pricks and they love to bitch. When I was a teenager, that was my favorite thing to do.” Hidan spoke in slurred tones. 

“I guess. I just don’t want him to be upset with me about this, you know.” 

“Yeah, but you have his best interest at heart like the little nymph you are. Spreading beauty and magic wherever you go.” Hidan sighed. “This blanket is so soft Itachi. Good lord I could rub my cock against it all night.” 

“Goodnight Hidan.” 

“I was joking bestie.” 

(BREAK) 

“I can’t believe that this painting has been in your family for over a hundred years, and it was painted by a black slave you say?” Kisame smiled at his next victim, an old white man by the name of Thomas Marberry. The Marberry family was worth over two billion dollars because they made a fortune running the sale of alcohol during the prohibition. 

“Yes painted with his own family’s blood. Isn’t a beauty. Probably worth thousands.” The man laughed. “I’m very inspired by it. It’s a great peace, to bad a couple of those people had to die for it to be made. They lived such a sad life.” It annoyed Kisame, as a black man, to hear this asshole cry about slavery, but actively hang the painting in his home. Although, Kisame was no better for stealing it to profit off of it.  _ To each his own _ , Kisame decided. 

‘It actually was worth seven hundred thousand dollars and fifty two cents,’ Kisame said in his mind. 

“But how long will it take you to clean it?” 

“I don’t know maybe a month.” Kisame said. “It’s such a  _ delicate _ process and we will have it back to you as soon as we can. Probably in less than that time if everything runs smoothly. My business partner  _ Terrence _ is good with these sorts of things.” 

And on cue, the red headed man, who’s name is really Sasori and Deidara, who was going by Mick, came into the room. “Hello.” Sasori smiled. “I see  _ Michael _ has told you all about our services. We’re ready to take the painting now.” 

“Oh okay. I’m going to miss it.” Thomas sighed. 

Kisame ran a hand through his dark haired wig. “It’s just for a while. I’m sure you won’t even know it’s gone.” 

“Really.” Sasori said. “With me and Mick on the job it’ll be back and more beautiful than you’ve ever seen. Look at it. It’s not in the best shape. I can see from here the paint is thinning and the red on it is rotting. We’re going to restore it to it’s former glory and then you’ll thank us, promise.” 

“Alright. I guess.” He said. “Take it away.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Deidara and Sasori snatched the painting down carefully and brought it to their truck for loading It was a big painting, and Kisame could hear how fragile the canvas was. 

“It’ll be beautiful.” Kisame smiled at Thomas. “Now tell me out those bowls from the Titanic. You said your aunt was on and she barely survived.” 

(BREAK) 

“Man. I think we’re going to be swimming in benjamins after this.” Kakuzu said as examined the painting. “Sasori, you say it’s worth over seven hundred thousand dollars?” Kakuzu served as their banker and seller. He organized the websites that they used to sell the merchandise they steal. 

“I’m telling you Kakuzu.” Sasori chirped, taking a swig of the beer in front of him. Everyone at the table was in high spirits because of the painting they just stole. “All we have to do is sale it to someone, tell the old man someone came in and stole it, and that’s that. Have him running in circles.” 

“I don’t understand why a shitty piece of work is worth that much, eh?” Deidara groaned. “Honestly, art shouldn’t last the test of time. That what makes it beautiful. That’s why the hanging gardens of babylon are so interesting versus the ugly wall that’s rotting in China.” 

“I’ve been there. It’s heavily overrated.” Kisame took a sip of wine from his glass. 

“Shit we should all go with the money we’re about to get from this shit piece.” Kakuzu offered. “We can fuck us some chinese girls, men, what ever floats ya fuckin’ boats, but we’re pretty well off.” 

“For now.” Deidara said. “What’s next?” 

Kisame set his glass of wine down, and decided to offer a great plan he had been thinking about since last year. “We should infiltrate a computer software company and then sell their secrets to other companies. Like I was thinking me, Deidara, and Sasori each take a company and we get their secrets and sell them to the other company. By doing this we can play all sides of the fences and get maximum profits. It’s a win, win.” 

“Sounds like a lot of fraud, and a bit sticky.” Kakuzu said. “We’ve stolen from companies before but now you’re kinda just shitting and pissing in the same yard and expecting that shit not to stick. You might fertilize your yard, but think about it it’s just one big shit show.” 

“I got nothing you just said.” Deidara mumbled. 

“I’m telling you it’s a great idea.” Kisame said. “That’s where all the money is, you know. People can try all the want to copy, but if they actually had the ingredients that could make a replica. People would pay millions for a replica.” 

“Millions?” Kakuzu perked an interest. “But it’s risky.” 

“The jail time on that could be years.” Sasori said. 

“Now you all are scared of a little jail time, but we’ve been doing this for years.” Kisame gulped his wine. “We gotta progress. We can keep staying in the same space.  Shit we had to come all the way out Wyoming for a fucking painting. There are only so many fuckin paintings in the world, but this is a new market boys. If we play this right, we’ll never have to con again.” 

“Never?” Deidara gave Kisame a puzzled look. 

“Yep and you can probably buy all the fuckin’ clay you want.” Kisame enticed Deidara. “Sasori you can open that puppet shop and Kakuzu you can hoard all your money in your house.” 

“I don’t know. I mean it sounds too good to be true. This coming from a guy who was out nursing a college kid the other day.” Sasori joked. 

“Nursing a college kid?” Kakuzu huffed. 

“Yeah. Gave some kid a ride home in the rain and was late picking me and Dei up from the airport.” Sasori grumbled. Kisame didn’t feel the need to explain his relationship with Itachi, the friendly young man he met the other day. He couldn’t keep his mind off of him, even though he tried. That smile, laugh, and eyes. God. He was a beautiful.

“I was helping. I almost hit him with a car.” Kisame said. “Why do I tell you guys anything?” 

“Because we’re the best.” Deidara beamed. 

“So we’re going to do this?” Kisame asked. 

“I guess I’m in…”Kakuzu shrugged. “But if you all go down I get to keep all your money, belongings, and you can’t take me down with you.” 

“Alright.” Deidara said. “I’m in.” 

“I ain’t got anything better to do.” Sasori chimed. 

So it was settled. They had a plan. “I’ll share all the details with you guys later.”

Just then their food came. 

“Yay Pasta, yeah.” 

(BREAK)

Itachi stared at his little brother, who was focused on his phone more than the world around him. He had invited Sasuke out for dinner, his treat, but his brother hadn’t paid much attention to him this whole time. He’d rather nodded and yes’ed everything Itachi said away. While it annoyed Itachi, he didn’t want Sasuke to know he was irritating him. 

Things had not been so well since their argument and everything turned for the better when Itachi apologized for being so pushy. Sasuke, of course, did not apologize for his role. He just nodded and went with what Itachi said. 

“What do you think is good here?” Itachi asked his brother. 

“I don’t know. I might get something small, because I want to go out later with my friends.” Sasuke didn’t even look up from his phone. 

“I thought you loved this spot?” Itachi said.

“Yeah. I do, to drink-lemonade at.” Sasuke said. “I’ve only eaten their stuff chicken, but it was because I had eaten some off of Neji’s plate.” 

“Neji? Who is that?” 

“A friend, classmate, peer...people have a lot of identities.” Sasuke retorted. 

Itachi sighed, holding in a snarky response as he browsed the menu. He might actually try the stuff chicken with mashed potatoes and they have dango? Dango? What? Itachi did a happy dance on the inside, but on the outside looked visibly normal. He was going to have to try that. 

Sasuke was kicking his feet back and forth when the waiter came asking them for their orders. “I’ll have a raspberry lemonade, light syrup and can the lemonade be diet, and the mozzarella sticks.”

“I’ll take a sweet tea with a lemon. A water with a lemon and the stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes, hold the gravy.” Itachi nodded and handed the waiter the menu. He offered a “Alright. Be back shortly,” and was off again. Itachi pulled out his phone. 

If Sasuke wasn’t going to speak to him, well he should entertain himself. He was better off going to dinner with Hidan. At least he’d speak and wouldn’t glare down at his phone the whole time, trying to act like he didn’t exist don’t exist, when clearly he did. 

He looked through his phone, but he didn’t really have anyone to text besides Hidan. He couldn't look anything up on the internet because he didn’t have anything in particularly that he cared about. Dammit. What was he to do?

The waiter returned with their drinks and left again, after Sasuke and Itachi gave him a “thank you.”

“So who are the people you hang out with?” Itachi decided to ask Sasuke something. There was no point in pretending the other person didn’t exist. 

“Just a couple of friends. Neji…is one of them.” Sasuke said. 

“How did you meet them?” Itachi asked. 

“Neji, from high school, and the other people we share class together.” Sasuke grunted. Itachi could tell he didn’t want to talk to him, but why did they come here? Maybe Itachi was forcing this?

“Would you like to go home?” Itachi asked. 

“Yes. So I can get ready to go out later.” Sasuke said. 

“Alright then. I’ll just tell the waiter to pack all the food up.” Itachi said. “I also am going to add their dango to my order.” If he could not stay and enjoy the dango then he might as well take some home.

He was just trying to be nice and take his brother out, but he was pushing him away. Far away. 

 


End file.
